


John Doe

by NYWCgirl



Category: Grey's Anatomy, White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: An seemingly unconscious man is brought into Grey Sloan Memorial hospital, what happened to him?





	John Doe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April Challenge of H/C Bingo. The challenge was to write a crossover fanfic with one or more prompts. My prompts where brainwashing/deprogramming, substance addiction, bruises, fighting.  
> Italic = Neals thoughts

Neal slowly regains consciousness. He is moving and…

_God that hurts._

The smell that assaults his nose, tells Neal he is brought into an hospital. He can´t remember how he got here. What happened?

There is activity around him and then suddenly it is cold and he can feel goosebumps. Wait, they cut away his clothes. Something cold is pressed against his chest.

“I need some help in here now!” one of the EMT’s calls out.

Dr. Grey walks up and immediately starts evaluating the man in front of her.

“I need a trauma panel. Send blood for a crossmatch.”

The man’s eyes are swollen shut, his body is bruised and scratched. She starts with palpating his abdomen.

“Mister, can you tell me your name?”

 _Neal. Neal Caffrey_.

“Miranda, I need some help.

“What do we have here?” she snaps on some examination gloves.

“Bruising on the left chest. Looks like he is assaulted or something.”

“Decreased breath sounds on the left.”

“Art line is going in.”

“Hey, what is that? Is that a tracking anklet?”

“Pulse ox is down to 88.”

“Call Dr. Sheperd. I suspect this man has head trauma, I want to make sure. Can someone check this guy´s ID? Call the cops.” Meredith asks the nurse next to her.

 _My name is Neal Caffrey. Call Peter Burke_.

“Hook up those monitors.”

“Obvious dislocation of the left shoulder”.

_You think so Copernicus? Just put it back._

“Are those injection marks?”

“Yeah looks like it.”

_They drugged me, I didn´t want it, you must believe me. Call Peter, he will clear this out. He knows I was undercover._

“We got some left knee swelling.”

_Yeah, that happens when you are thrown down a flight of stairs._

“What happened to this guy? Was he in some fight?”

_Fight is maybe not the right word, when they beat you up restrained. Although I managed to head but one of them._

“Look at those bruises. Rib fractures on the left with palpable crepitus.”

_I don´t know what that means, but it hurts like a bitch._

“Get Ortho here.”

“Get a blood gas from the art line.”

“We need a wide bore I.V.”

“No obvious flail.”

Pain shoots through Neal. It is excruciating. He moans and then suddenly an alarm sounds somewhere near his head.

“Damn it.”

Neal can hear people moving more rapidly around him.

“Send for a trauma panel and a cross.”

“Somebody get Jackson in here right now!”

_Great, another doctor._

“Mister, we're gonna shoot a quick X-ray, all right?”

_Whatever, just make it stop. I don´t feel so good._

“What do we have here?”

“John Doe, possible concussion, head contusions, multiple blunt-force blows to the head and neck.

_It really hurts to breath. Come on guys, do something._

“Here's the films.”

“Okay. Pressure's 90 over 60.”

“He's got a 30% pneumo.”

“No obvious effusion.”

“He needs a chest tube.”

 _Shit, this is going to hurt._ “I need a 36 tube, Betadine, and 6 1/2 gloves.”

“Set up the pleurovac.”

“Just got labs. Crit is stable.”

“Draw blood gas from the a-line.”

“What is this? What the hell happened to this guy?”

_It really hurts to breath guys._

“We can only guess he was attacked or something.”

“Neck is bruised and swollen.”

“He needs an airway evaluation.”

“All right, I'm on it, I'm on it.”

“No bony deformity. Positive battle's sign.”

“Okay, Mister, we're gonna have to put in a chest tube, all right? Your lung is collapsing. And this is gonna burn. You are doing good.”

“I'm injecting the Lido.”

Pain hoots through him and he holds his breath. “Breathe, Mister, breathe. Breathe.”

_I´m trying._

“Chest tube is in.”

“Okay, it is over, easy, easy. You are doing good.”

Neal pulls in a breath.

“Pulse ox is coming back up. 88, 90.”

“No evidence of traumatic brain injury.”

“No… no focal deficits.”

“Uh, except, mister, can you hear me? I need you to move your fingers for me. And your toes.”

_Sure, I can do that._

_Neal wiggles his toes and fingers._

“Come on. Just come on. wiggle something.”

_I am wiggling! Can´t you see? What is happening?_

“He responded to the painful stimulus before.”

_Oh is that what you call it, painful stimulus?_

“It doesn't make sense.”

_I… I´m not feeling well, I…”_

“Pulse ox is dropping again.”

“Unless the chest tube has a small air leak.”

“No, he has mild sub-Q emphysema. We need to secure his airway and tube him.

“Got it.”

_What is happening? Please, do something._

“I see evidence of barotrauma, possibly from the blows.”

“I think Karev might be right.”

 _“I am suffocating. Please do something_.”

“Suction.”

“I am going to intubate him. Push the Alfentanil.”

_Wait, isn´t this the part where you …_

 

 


End file.
